


I am Human and I Need to Be Loved

by allonsyassbutt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, fallen!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 08:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsyassbutt/pseuds/allonsyassbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short ficlet about Castiel being human, and reassurance from Dean that it's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Human and I Need to Be Loved

“I am a human, Dean…” Cas stared down at his hands, wondering if he would ever get his grace back.  
Dean gently placed a hand on Cas’ shoulder. “I know man, don’t worry you’ll get used to it.”  
“I am no good anymore, Dean. I can’t help you…I should go, you’ll be better off without the extra baggage.”  
Cas began to walk away from Dean, but Dean quickly grabbed him by the arm and spun him around.  
“You listen here Cas…” Both of Dean’s hand gripped onto Cas’ shoulders tightly as he spoke. “You’re family man, and we don’t let family leave that easily. We—I need you here. You hear me?”  
Dean’s eyes were lightly glazed over with tears and he tried to hide it best he could. He would be damned if he let Cas go again, especially now that he couldn’t even take care of himself properly.  
Cas’ head leaned to the right and he stared at Dean a moment before answering him.  
“Why, Dean? Why me?”  
Dean simply shook his had and pulled Cas in closer so they were merely inches from each other. “Isn’t it obvious Cas?” He searched Cas’ eyes for a sign, anything…  
“Dean—I…”  
But before Cas would even get his sentence out he was interrupted by Dean’s lips on his. They felt different than he had imagined, and he had imagined it quite a bit. They weren’t rough and sand-papery like he thought they would be. Instead they were smooth and soft against his own hard, chapped lips.  
Cas wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but he could have stayed in that moment forever.  
After they pulled apart from each other, Cas stood in awe for a bit. “I think I understand now Dean.”  
Dean laughed and scratched at the back of the neck. “Damnit Cas, I’ve been waiting years to do that.” He leaned his head forward, resting his forehead on Cas’.  
“I love you Cas, angel or not,” was all that Dean whispered out before placing gentle kisses along the outline of Cas’ lips.  
Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean’s neck lightly and he stared into Dean’s green eyes, getting lost there a moment after what was just said.  
“Oh Dean…I love you too.”


End file.
